


The Bravery of Marinette Dupain-Cheng

by Druwho



Series: Bravery [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth Redemption, Guardian Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Guardian Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Humor, Post-Hawk Moth Defeat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27139426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Druwho/pseuds/Druwho
Summary: After the defeat of Hawkmoth, Adrien and Marinette are strangers to each other, but somehow… married?Sometimes after a big meal, you just want a little more. A little desert, maybe a coffee. Perhaps a cheese plate, or a mignardise. So, if you’re hungry for a little more, this will be a collection of scenes. Both as Adrien and Marinette’s time as Guardians and as they fall in love with each other again.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Bravery [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981018
Comments: 130
Kudos: 341





	1. Once More, For the First Time.

**Author's Note:**

> So… if you haven’t read, or don't really remember, what happened in The Bravery of Adrien Agreste: *deep breath* Chat Noir visited Marinette on her balcony. Marinette called Adrien a coward for not standing up for himself with Lila, and then breaks the charm he gave her. Emotions run high. They make out and Plagg leaves when things get too hot. Adrien escapes, Marinette gets grounded, Adrien tries to help Marinette, but can’t. He runs away and almost dies to exposure. Ladybug rescues him, and Marinette marries him to get him emancipated. Adrien really likes his new life and new wife but doesn’t understand why Marinette is holding back. When Marinette finds the repaired charm bracelet, she learns Adrien is Chat Noir. She is devastated because of the Guardian amnesia; she won’t remember him if she stops being Guardian, but she doesn’t want to spend the rest of her life as a caretaker to gods. Adrien offers to become Guardian, too. There’s a time jump. Hawkmoth is defeated. Marinette and Adrien don’t remember each other, nor do they remember any of the miraculous holders. (Including Gabriel, Nathalie, and Emilie. This story is also going to assume they gave Miraculouses to their other classmates)

(Takes place between chapters 28 and 29 of BoAA)

-Fourteen Hours Earlier-

The unexpected pop of a champagne cork startled Adrien. That was weird; he must have zoned out for a moment. He glanced over to the open-air restaurant where the sound had come from. A large group was celebrating boisterously, clinking glasses and laughing loudly. Even the wait staff had smiles on their faces.

Suddenly, he was thrown forward as a young, costumed child ran into him. Adrien maintained his balance, but the boy fell to the ground. The boy had a large plastic shell on his back and struggled to get up. Adrien offered the boy a hand and pulled him to his feet.

“There ya go!” Adrien smiled. “Cool costume! Are you a ninja turtle?”

The boy rolled his eyes. “Duh. I’m Carapace,” he yelled as he sprinted down the street. Adrien chuckled to himself; oh man, he was getting old. He couldn’t even keep up with current cartoons. Adrien reached for his phone, but he found his pocket empty. That’s odd. Why did he go for a walk without his phone? 

More and more people started running by Adrien, many of them children in bright costumes. And just like the restaurant, everyone seemed to be in a good mood. Had Adrien wandered into a festival? He didn’t know of any. Maybe it was just this street.

As Adrien walked over to the next street, he found the same peculiar phenomenon. Children in bright costumes, with people dancing and celebrating. Adrien looked around for event signs, but he didn’t see any. Growing more and more confused, he continued walking. Anarka’s boat was moored nearby; perhaps she knew what all the commotion was about.

Anarka’s boat, The Liberty, was easy to find along the Seine. As he approached, he heard soft guitar music coming from the bow. Anarka had two great loves; music and the sea. She often invited young and old musicians alike onboard The Liberty. Many impromptu concerts began on her deck. As Adrien approached the gangplank, he saw the source of the music. A young, blue-hair man in a blue hoodie was playing an upbeat melody. His eyes were closed as he concentrated on his tune.

“Ahoy!” Adrien called out to the musician. “Is Anarka around?”

“Yeah, come aboard.” The guitarist called back, not looking up. “She’s down in the hull grabbing lights for a concert.”

“Wonderful.” Adrien hopped aboard. He always enjoyed the concerts on Anarka’s boat. He even participated in a few. “Will you be playing with her tonight?”

“Of course, where else would I be?” The man laughed as he finally opened his eyes and looked at Adrien.

“I’m sorry, I thought I knew all her regulars.” Adrien politely smiled as he walked towards the cabin door. “Excuse me.”

“Her regulars?” The guy looked confused. He set down his guitar and stood up. “Adrien, are you okay?”

Well, this was awkward. This musician knew who he was, but Adrien didn’t recognize him. Hmm… maybe his hair used to be different. “I’m sorry if we’ve met before, sometimes I meet a lot of people, and it’s hard to remember them all.”

The young man quickly walked forward and grabbed his wrist. “Adrien, are you-?”

“Listen, man.” Adrien pulled his wrist out of the young man’s grasp. “I don’t want any trouble. I just need to talk to Anarka for a bit.”

“Adrien? Do you not know who I am?”

Adrien sighed. The guy seemed nice enough, but it was a bit presumptuous for a musician to assume Adrien would recognize him. He smiled and playfully patted his shoulder. “I’m sure I will one day.”

“Jul!” the blue hair boy shouted at a long-haired girl at the front of the boat. “I think you need to call Marinette. Something is wrong with Adrien.”

Adrien walked past and headed toward the cabin door. He didn’t have time for this.

“Wait, please,” The young man said gently. “Just sit down. I’ll go grab my mom.”

Adrien was starting to get annoyed now. “Listen, I’m not here to see your mom. I’m here to see Anarka.”

“Is everything alright, boys?” Anarka appeared in the doorway.

“No. Something is really wrong with Adrien.” The blue-haired man was looking quite upset now.

“There’s nothing wrong with me.” Adrien’s hands flew up in annoyance. “Anarka, I just want to know what is going on. The whole city is going crazy!”

Anarka eyed him suspiciously. “People are just happy Hawkmoth has been defeated. Naturally, they want to celebrate. We will be joining in the festivities once the stage is set up.”

Adrien looked back and forth between the two. “Is Hawkmoth a sports team?”

Both Anarka’s and the blue-haired boy’s faces dropped in shock. Adrien squirmed uncomfortably at their gaze. Maybe it wasn’t such a good idea to come here after all. He should have just gone home.

“I can’t get ahold of Marinette,” A quiet voice spoke behind Adrien. “Her phone just goes to voicemail.”

“Adrien.” Anarka gently grabbed him by the shoulders and looked him directly in the eyes. “This is important. Was Marinette with you today?”

Adrien blinked back at her. “Who?”

“Juleka,” Anarka spoke calmly but firmly. “I think we need to call an ambulance.”

“What? Why?” Adrien twisted out of her grasp. “Please, just tell me what is going on!”

“Adrien, why don’t you sit down?” The blue-haired man lightly touched his arm and tried to lead him to a chair. Adrien backed away. The last thing he felt like doing was sitting down.

“Adrien, please, take it easy.” Anarka stepped between him and the man. “Before coming here, what is the last thing you remember.”

“A bunch of people drinking champagne and dancing in the street. There were little kids running around in costumes.”

“And before that?”

Adrien thought for a moment. “I helped Tom open the bakery this morning.”

“That would have been over twelve hours ago.”

“I…” Adrien stared down at his hands. “I think I zoned out for a bit.”

“There was an Akuma attack early this morning, a very big one. Do you remember that at all?”

Adrien shook his head. He was getting tired of the world not making any sense. “What’s an Akuma?”

“Ambulance is on their way, Mom.” The long-hair girl spoke.

“I feel fine!” Adrien shouted back at them. This was a mistake. He should have just gone straight home. But, things were starting to feel fuzzy. Was the boat rocking? Adrien had never gotten seasick before, but the ground no longer felt solid under his feet. 

“Adrien, you have memory loss. You are not fine.” Why did Anarka sound like she was underwater?

“I just…” Adrien’s tongue felt heavy in his mouth. No, it wasn’t just his tongue; his whole head felt heavy. It was hard to hold it up. “I don’t feel so...” Adrien tried to stagger forward, but the boat wasn’t staying still. He felt himself falling. He tried to catch himself, but his arms refused to react.

Then, everything went black.

__

Adrien’s whole body jerked awake at the strong odor. A paramedic knelt next to him, holding something up to his nose. Smelling salts, maybe? Were those still a thing? Adrien tried to sit up, but a hand on his shoulder prevented him.

“Don’t try to move.” The parametric told him. “Just lay still and try to stay calm. We are going to take care of you.” Adrien looked around. He was lying on the deck of The Liberty. His head was resting on something blue and soft.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Anarka standing with the guy and the girl from earlier. They all had red eyes and looked very upset. The blue-haired guy no longer wore his hoodie. Adrien realized that was the soft fabric he was laying on.

The paramedics didn’t let Adrien get up. Despite his protests, they lifted him onto a stretcher and carried him off The Liberty. Anarka rode in the ambulance with him as they made their way to the hospital.

Once in the hospital’s triage area, a doctor evaluated Adrien for physical injuries. After that, a nurse came and took a few vials of his blood. Then, he was sent to another part of the hospital for a CT scan of his brain. 

It annoyed Adrien. He felt fine! And the nurses were not letting him even walk; instead, they were pushing him around in a hospital bed. The nurses even insisted that Adrien change into a hospital gown.

Once the CT scan was finished, Adrien was informed he would need to stay the night for observation. As his bed was wheeled to a room for the night, Adrien was relieved when he saw Tom’s large form waiting in the corridor. But when he got closer, all relief vanished. Tom looked… Tom looked terrible. His eyes were red, and his head hung low. Adrien could tell by his posture that something was very wrong. 

“Tom!” Adrien sat up.. “Is everything okay? Did something happen to Sabine?” The nurse continued pushing Adrien’s bed into the room.

“She’s fine. Don’t worry, Adrien.” Tom answered as he followed Adrien. “We are going to figure this out.”

Suddenly, a massive boom startled Adrien. He looked out the window to see… fireworks? Why would there be fireworks in August? 

Adrien turned to Tom, suddenly feeling quite guilty to be the cause of Tom’s distress. “They are saying, I have… um, memory loss. But I feel fine. The doctors are checking my blood for drugs, and my brain for injuries.”

“I know, they are checking Marinette, too.”

There’s that name again. “Who?”

Tom’s chin quivered as a tear escaped his already wet eyes. Adrien’s heart sank. Tom had always been more than a flatmate to him. It was devastating to see him so upset. 

Adrien’s own eyes started filling with tears as Tom covered his face with his hands. Adrien watched as Tom’s body began to shake as he tried to hold back sobs. Despite his large imposing size, Tom had always been a sentimental softy. Adrien hated seeing him in pain. Slowly, Adrien climbed out of his bed and put his hand on Tom’s shoulder. The action was meant to be assuring, but it only seemed to make the big man shake harder.

For several minutes, neither of them spoke. Once Tom’s breathing settled down, Adrien debated what to say next. He felt like he was missing a key piece to a puzzle. Adrien bit his lip. He hated to ask, but he needed to know. “Hey, Tom?” Adrien waited until Tom met his eyes. “I don’t want to make you upset again. But… who is Marinette? They said her name down on The Liberty too.”

Tom looked heartbroken. For a moment, Adrien wished he could take back his question. “Marinette is…” Tom’s voice cracked as he tried to speak. When he spoke again, it was little more than a whisper. “Marinette is your wife.”

“My… wife? I have a wife?” Adrien choked in disbelief. Was this some kind of joke? No. One look at Tom told Adrien that this was serious. There must be a lot more missing from Adrien’s memories than just a day. A terrifying thought washed over him. “What year is it? How old am I?”

“Seventeen.” Tom cleared his throat. “You’ll be eighteen in two months.”

“That’s what I thought.”  _ At least I remember that right. _ “But how? Why would I get married at seventeen?

Tom shook his head. “You didn’t.”

“Huh?”

Tom opened his mouth to speak, then stopped himself. He looked like he was at a loss for words.

Adrien looked down at his hands. On his left ring finger, there was a line of pale skin where a ring would be. Adrien rubbed at it curiously, but it didn’t come off.

“I… had a ring? What happened to it?”

“I don’t know.” Tom shrugged.

Adrien scratched at the skin, making ugly red welts. Up until now, everything could be explained by the world turning crazy. But this? A tan line like this took months, if not years! Adrien began to claw into his skin with his nails. His vision turned blurry as confused tears filled his eyes.

“No, no, no. Don’t do that.” Tom then pulled him into a crushing hug. Adrien could feel the sobs tear through the larger man’s body. Tom wasn’t trying to hide them now.

Adrien returned to hug, patting Tom’s back gently. “Tom? Are you okay? You’re scaring me.”

“We’ll get through this, Adrien.” Tom placed a kiss on the top of Adrien’s head. “It’ll be okay.”

__

For the next hour, Tom sat beside Adrien’s hospital bed. They mostly sat in silence, occasionally commenting on the fireworks that sporadically lit up the sky. Adrien didn’t feel like speaking, but he was grateful for the company nonetheless. 

Finally, around ten, Tom announced that he needed to leave. Sabine had yet to return to the hospital, and she was not answering her phone. Adrien knew Tom was worried even if he didn’t admit it.

Once Tom left, the silence was deafening. 

Adrien’s eyes darted around the room. He couldn’t explain why, but he was looking for something. A panic started rising in his chest. This was wrong. This was very, very wrong. Adrien’s heart started thumping loudly. He shouldn’t be here. This wasn’t where he was supposed to be!

He pushed the nurse button attached to his bed. After a few seconds, he tried it again. Then again. Adrien’s throat felt tight as he continued to pound at the button. 

“Nurse!” Adrien was barely able to choke out the words. “Somethings wrong!”

“What is it?” A woman in scrubs appeared in the doorway, turning on the lights.

“It’s too quiet.”

She walked over and looked at him. “Are you having trouble hearing?”

“No. It’s not that. There should be… I don’t know. Something. Something is missing.”

“Like what?”

“I don’t know. A voice? A tiny voice.”

“You remember hearing voices?”

“No,” Adrien winced. “I don’t remember. I just… there should be something here! This isn’t right!”

“You’re obviously distressed. I’ll order a sedative.”

“I don’t need a sedative.” Adrien raised his hands in annoyance.

The nurse looked at him, kindly. “Give your brain a chance to rest. Let’s see how you feel in the morning. I will be back in a few minutes.” She sweetly smiled before she left the room.

Adrien turned his head to look out the window. The sky was dark now, and the lights of Paris twinkled brightly. There was something about the skyline that captivated Adrien. He didn’t want to be in the hospital; he wanted to be out there.

Adrien closed his eyes and turned away from the window. Maybe the world would make sense again in the morning.

__

When Adrien woke up, a grey-haired man in a white suit was sitting beside him. The man slouched to the side of a chair with his fist supporting his chin. The man looked exhausted. Adrien wondered if he had been there for long.

“Um, hi?” Adrien greeted him awkwardly. Was this stranger just watching him sleep?

“Adrien? Thank goodness you’re awake. How are you feeling?”

“Still tired.”

“That’s understandable,” the man spoke kindly. “They gave you something to help you sleep.”

“Yeah…” Adrien pushed himself up into a sitting position. “I feel like I’ve been sleeping for days.”

“I was very worried about you, Adrien. I would have come sooner, but I… I was...” The man had a distressed look about him as he shifted uncomfortably.

Adrien waited for the man to continue. Several moments of awkward silence passed between them. “Are you my doctor?”

All the color drained from the man’s face as his eyes grew wide. “Adrien? Do… do you not know who I am?”

“I’m sorry. There are some holes in my memories.” Adrien exhaled, defeatedly. “That’s why I’m here, right?”

The man blankly stared at him for a few more moments before reaching into his pocket. With a shaking hand, he held out a photograph. Politely, Adrien took the photo. It was a picture of a beautiful, blond woman with striking green eyes and a kind smile. Objectively speaking, it was a well-done photo, no doubt taken by a professional.

“Do you remember her?” The man asked softly.

Adrien frowned. People kept asking him the same questions over and over again. He hated disappointed people, but he couldn’t help it. “She’s very pretty.” Adrien offered, handing the photo back. “Is she an actress?”

The man squeezed his eyes shut as he hung his head. When he stood a moment later, Adrien noticed his height.  _ Wow, this guy’s tall. _

The man turned to leave. “If you’ll excuse me,” he whispered. 

“Wait,” Adrien called out. “Who are you?”

The man kept walking towards the door. Once at the doorway, he turned to give Adrien one last glance. When the man looked back at him, he looked completely terrified and bewildered.

“Your… your father.”


	2. Meeting the Wife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Adrien meet. Tom and Sabine set some rules. Adrien moves out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Notes: The chapter takes place at the same time as Bravery of Adrien Agreste Chapter 29. At this point in the story, Sabine and Tom have just read Marinette’s letter and know the identities of Ladybug and Chat Noir. Moments ago, Sabine just realized that Gabriel was Hawkmoth, but Tom doesn’t know yet.

_ My… my father? _ Adrien continued to stare at the empty doorway.  _ That can’t be right. I don’t have a father. That’s why I went to live with Sabine and Tom. _

He slumped back down into his hospital bed. So much for things making sense in the morning. Somehow, he had forgotten his father… and according to Tom, his wife. Adrien winced. Why did he have a wife? He was only seventeen, not even finished with school yet. He hadn’t even been on a real date before. Or kissed a girl. How in the hell did he get a wife?

Adrien stared down at the pale band of skin on his finger. It just felt wrong. If he had a ring, where had it gone? Had he been mugged?

A few minutes later, Tom arrived with a pastry box under his arm. He didn’t look any better than he did last night. Adrien noticed that his clothes were wrinkled and dirty. He looked like he hadn't slept. 

Adrien felt a twinge of guilt; Tom was here instead of at the bakery. This past summer, Adrien had been helping out at the bakery whenever he had a free morning. He knew that without an early start, the bakery would be closed all day.

“Go back home and sleep,” Adrien said as nicely as possible. “You look terrible, Tom.”

“Well, we can’t all be models, can we?” Tom weakly smiled as he sat down in the chair beside the bed.

“Is that why you’re trying to sabotage my modeling career with a giant box of treats?” Adrien joked as he pointed to the large pastry box.

“They’re not all for you,” Tom responded kindly, meeting his eyes. The large man then reached over and grabbed Adrien’s hand, squeezing it firmly. Adrien noticed that Tom’s eyes were misty, but he had no idea why. He squirmed under Tom’s gaze.

“Is something wrong, Tom?”

“I’m just so proud of you,” Tom whispered. “So very proud.”

Adrien smiled politely at his words, but inwardly he was worried about his friend. Tom seemed overly emotional this morning, even for him. Adrien awkwardly cleared his throat. “Tom? Do I have a father?”

Tom released his hand and sat up straight in his chair, his head cocked to the side in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“There was a man earlier. He said he was my father?”

“Was it Gabriel?” Tom asked.

Adrien shrugged. “He didn’t tell me his name.”

“And you don’t remember him.”

“Should I?”

Tom looked at his shoes, bewildered. “That doesn’t make any sense.”

Adrien scoffed. “Does any of this make any sense?”

Tom opened his mouth to speak, then quickly shut it again.

“Tom?” Adrien. “Do you know something?”

Tom shifted around nervously before he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He quickly typed something before handing it to Adrien. On this display screen was an article about Gabriel Agreste, Paris’ famous fashion designer. 

Adrien spent the next few minutes reading article after article about his forgotten father. There was usually at least a mention of Adrien in every piece he read. His modeling career had begun as a model for his father’s brand. Adrien remembered the photoshoots, but he never really knew who commissioned them. After the third article, Adrien politely handed back Tom’s phone.

“Oh!” Tom said as he glanced at the phone. “We better go.”

“Go where?”

“Breakfast. We are meeting Sabine and Marinette in the cafeteria.”

Adrien sighed. He wasn’t sure he was up for meeting his mysterious wife right now. Tom seemed to notice his lack of enthusiasm. 

“Is everything okay?”

“Do I have to meet her?” Adrien whined. “If I don’t remember her, is she really my wife? I just don’t want to disappoint anyone else.”

Tom smiled warmly, patting his shoulder. “You’ll do fine.”

With a groan, Adrien climbed out of his hospital bed. He grabbed a bathrobe and threw it on over his hospital gown. Tom wrapped his arm around his shoulders and led him out of the room. Slowly, they walked down the corridors of the hospital. Adrien stared at his slippers as he walked, not paying any attention to where they were going. Suddenly, Tom stopped. Adrien looked up to see Sabine at the end of the hallway. Next to her was a petite, young woman with shoulder-length, dark hair.

“Is that her?” Adrien whispered to Tom.

“Yes.” Tom smiled proudly, even though his eyes were wet. “That’s Marinette.”

Adrien felt himself drawn forward as if in a trace. He wanted to get a better look at her. When he learned he had a wife, he pictured someone older and more matronly. But Marinette looked the same age as him. As he drew near, he noticed she had the most striking blue eyes he had ever seen.

He walked forward until he stood directly in front of her, staring dumbly into her eyes. Adrien felt he should say something, but his tongue felt numb. What exactly is one supposed to say to a wife they couldn’t remember? He watched her awkwardly hold her hand out.

“Hi! I… I’m… uh,” she stammered. “I’m Marinette.”

Adrien slowly brought his hand forward to grip hers. Shivers raced through his body as they touched. Marinette’s palm was warm and soft. Adrien forgot himself for a moment. Crap! It was his turn to answer back. 

“I’m Adrien. Nice to… meet you?”  _ Smooth, real smooth, Agreste. _ Adrien chuckled, but he was wincing internally. He knew he should say more, but he couldn’t take his eyes off their hands. Adrien couldn’t explain it, but touching her with his palm wasn’t enough. He watched in amazement as his arms seemed to move on their own. Adrien tenderly smiled as he lifted Marinette’s hand to his lips. While looking into Marinette’s eyes, he slowly placed a soft kiss on her knuckles.

Marinette’s lips parted as she stared at him. Adrien continued to look into her eyes as he slowly lowered her hand.

Then, suddenly, Marinette burst into giggles. She had the most beautiful laugh. Adrien smiled back at her as he nervously scratched his neck with his free hand.

“Too much?” he asked earnestly. 

“No, no, no. Well, maybe a little… a little old fashioned, perhaps.” Marinette playfully winked at him. “I thought you were going to call me ‘My Lady’ for a second.”

Adrien wrinkled up his face for a moment before his gaze fell to the hand he was still holding. He continued to hold Marinette’s hand, his thumb gently stroking her knuckles.

“I don’t remember you…” he admitted softly. “But, I feel… I feel drawn to you. I feel I _ know _ you.”

Marinette repositioned her hand in his, gently intertwining their fingers. Tingles raced up and down his spine. “I feel it, too.”

Adrien smiled shyly. Maybe having a wife… wasn’t a bad thing, after all.

__

Marinette giggled at the hot blond sitting across from her in the hospital cafeteria. Her mother sat beside her, and her father sat next to her ‘husband.’ Adrien stared back at her; his face had a relaxed smile. 

_ I wonder if we have had sex? I mean, we’ve been married twenty months. He lived in my room _ . She felt her face growing hotter. _ Stop it, girl! No, no, no. Don’t think about sex right now. _

“Stop staring, Marinette,” Sabine nudged her. “Don’t forget to eat.” 

“Mom!” Marinette whined.  _ Seriously, was her mom trying to embarrass her? _

“Wait? ‘Mom’?” Adrien had a confused look on his face. “You’re Sabine’s daughter?” Adrien turned to Tom and spoke out of the corner of his mouth. “Tom, did you know about this?”

Marinette saw her mother glare at her father. “You were supposed to get him ready.”

Tom scratched his neck nervously. “Did I forget to mention Marinette’s our daughter?”

Adrien looked back and forth between Marinette and Tom. “Are you sure? She really doesn’t look like you.”

Sabine loudly cleared her throat. Marinette giggled as Adrien paled.

“That isn’t… I didn’t mean to imply. Oh, man!” Adrien ran his fingers through his hair. “I’m screwing this up.”

“I was going to get him ready,” Tom admitted apologetically. “But then he started asking about Gabriel. Honey, Adrien doesn’t remember him either. It doesn’t make sense.”

“Yes, I know,” Sabine responded curtly. 

“You do?”

Sabine shot him a very pointed look. “We’ll talk later.”

“But if the mem-”

“We’ll talk later,” Sabine spoke firmly this time, her eyes wide.

Marinette eyed her parents; there was definitely something going on there. But, Marinette knew that look on her mom’s face. Sabine was done talking about it. Marinette turned to the blond boy across from her. “You remember my parents? What about your own?”

“I…” Adrien hesitated. “There was a man here earlier. He said he was my father, but I have never seen him before. I don’t... I just don’t remember. Before coming to live with Tom and Sabine, I lived in a big house with just my bodyguard. He’s a kind man, but he never speaks. I was lonely there.”

Marinette cocked an eyebrow. “So, you don’t remember your parents, but you remember mine?”

“Yeah. They’re my flatmates. Wait!” Adrien paused. “Do you live with us, too?”

Marinette chuckled nervously. “I’m sorry. It’s just… this is so weird. You remember our apartment?”

“Yeah.”

“And you remember staying in a very pink room.”

“Hey, it’s a cool room.” Adrien gave a relaxed shrug. “It was pink when I got there. There’s a cool loft bed and a balcony.”

Marinette giggled. “And a large, cuddly kitty on the bed?” She saw his face light up.

“Mister Kitty!” They spoke in unison.

“Exactly!” Adrien bounced in his seat. “And a skylight where you can see the stars.”

“I love stargazing,” Marinette sighed, meeting his eyes. They were so green; they almost glowed. She could easily get lost in them.

“I love stargazing, too.” Adrien gazed back with an intensity that turned her insides into goo. Marinette swallowed, instantly forgetting what they were talking about.

“Ahem,” Tom cleared his throat loudly.

Marinette looked down as she rubbed her sweaty hands on her bathrobe. “So, what else do you like to do?”

“Well, since summer, I have been helping Tom open at the bakery. I volunteer at a shelter. Sometimes, I play with a band on a boat moored downtown. What else? Video games. Fence. Play piano.”

“Oh! I’m learning to play the piano.” Marinette exclaimed.

Sabine leaned over. “Adrien’s been teaching you.”

Marinette blinked. What? She thought she’d been teaching herself.

“I’d love to hear you play sometime,” Adrien offered with a big grin on his face.

“I’m not very good yet,” she smiled back shyly. “I’m more of a visual artist.”

“Oh, like a painter?”

“More like a designer. I dabble in everything: posters, album covers, fashion-”

“You’re into fashion?” Adrien interrupted. “You must know my father then. He’s like the biggest designer in Paris. Gabriel Agreste?”

“Who?”

“Look, honey!” Tom pointed to Marinette. “She doesn’t remember Gabriel, either! But according to the lett- ouch!” Tom jumped, then bent down and rubbed his shin under the table.

“I  _ said _ we would talk later,” her mother warned. Sabine turned to her daughter, “Marinette, I believe you were telling Adrien about yourself.”

“Yeah… not much else to say, I guess. I’m just a normal girl with a normal life.” Marinette shrugged. “Ooooh! And hamsters. I love hamsters; I’ve always wanted one. I even have a name picked out.”

“Let’s get one!” Adrien bounced with enthusiasm. “Today.”

“Yes!” Marinette clapped her hands together. “I’d love that.”

“Before that, we… we can go to lunch.” Adrien offered excitedly. “Anywhere you want. Then, we can take a walk along the Seine. Or… or see a movie.”

“Hold on a moment, you two.” Sabine interrupted, “Don’t rush things.”

“Mom!” Marinette whined.

Sabine looked to Tom, then back to her. “I think you should wait a bit before going on dates.”

“What? Why?” _Seriously! Her mom was cockblocking her!_ _This guy was gorgeous!_

“Marinette,” her father spoke gently. “You two were friends long before you were married. Your mother and I would love nothing more than for all of us to be a family again. But you can’t rush this. If you are starting from scratch, you should have a firm foundation.”

“How long?” Adrien politely asked, giving Marinette a soft smile.

“Excuse me?” Sabine asked.

Adrien leaned toward her and rested his elbows on the table. “How long until I can ask Marinette out on a date?”

Marinette tingled all over as he said her name.

“Six weeks,” Sabine replied.

“Six!” Marinette and Adrien both repeated in shock, turning toward Sabine.

Sabine exhaled, “Okay, four weeks.”

“And no seeing each other while we’re gone.” Tom crossed his arms. “The hospital wants to keep you for a full 24 hours. Your mother and I will be back to pick you up this evening.”

Marinette leaned back in her chair and pouted. But she wasn’t the only one. Adrien had an adorable pout on his face too.

___

Adrien paced in his hospital room, bored and restless. He tried watching TV, but every channel was talking about some silly animal-themed superheroes. Though, it was probably for the best. Otherwise, Adrien was sure his amnesia would be making the news.

With a sigh, he flopped down onto the bed. He could always look for Marinette. Since she was also in the hospital for amnesia, she was probably on the same floor, right? Patients usually had names on the outside of their doors, too. She wouldn’t be hard to find. Tom and Sabine wouldn’t like it, but what could they do?

Adrien groaned and covered his face with his hands. He’d never seen Tom angry, and he wasn’t sure he wanted to test that. Sabine could be fierce, though. And Adrien feared that tiny woman’s fury more than Tom’s.

He heard a firm knock at the door, and an unfamiliar nurse walked into the room. She had a big smile on her face as she held out a magazine. “From your wife,” she winked.

Adrien giggled at the word ‘wife’ and politely thanked her. When he looked down at the cover, he recognized himself right away. Oooh! And he looked good. But not as good as his co-model, Marinette. She looked absolutely radiant in an exquisite blush ball gown. Adrien could tell the photo was taken shortly after sunrise at the Trocadéro, in what appeared to be early spring. The Eiffel Tower was artfully featured in the background.

A sticky note covered the name of the magazine. There was a hand-drawn picture of a phone next to ‘room #5312.’ It wouldn’t really be breaking the rules, would it? Tom had merely asked that they not  _ see _ each other. 

Adrien grabbed the phone next to his bed and nervously dialed Marinette’s room number. She picked up right away.

“Hello?” she purred, obviously expecting his call.

“Hi, Wife,” Adrien answered playfully. He heard her giggle. Oh! He needed to remember this. Marinette liked it when he called her ‘wife.’

“Your voice sounds really good over the phone,” she replied sweetly. Adrien broke into a huge grin at her words.

“So does yours. I got the magazine.” Adrien traced his fingers over the cover. “The pictures are really beautiful.”

“There are articles too,” Marinette said shyly. “About us.”

“I’ll read them later.”

“You can read them now. I don’t mind.”

“Doesn’t sound very interesting for you. Are you just going to listen to me breathe?”

“You could read them to me.”

Adrien cleared his throat. “ _ Paris Celebrates the Wedding of Two Young Lovers.  _ Wow! Lovers? I wonder who wrote the headline on this?”

Marinette giggled. “It’s all disgustingly sweet. My favorite photo is on page eight. The one where we are laughing.”

Adrien thumbed through the pages until he found the photo. “It is a beautiful picture, very natural. I probably told you a joke.”

“Oh! You tell jokes?” Her voice was full of amusement.

“The finest. Why do cats always win when they play video games?”

“Oh, I’m pretty sure I’ve never lost to a cat.” There was a definite sassiness in her response.

Adrien huffed. “You’re supposed to ask why.”

“Okay, why?”

“Because they have nine lives!” Adrien couldn’t help grinning at the cleaver punchline.

He heard Marinette groan. She was silent for a moment before she spoke again. “Well, I don’t think I fell in love with you for your jokes.”

“Was it my looks, then?” Adrien teased.

“Well, you  _ are _ very pretty, but I hate to think I’m that shallow,” Marinette said as she broke into a yawn.

“Oh, am I boring you?” he asked playfully.

“It’s not that… I couldn’t sleep last night. The fireworks kept me awake. Plus, one of the night nurses is quite a fan of ours. She kept me company for most of last night. It was good, though. Even with the fireworks, the silence was terrible.”

Adrien scoffed. “You’re lucky. My nurse gave me a sleeping pill. But… I know what you mean. Being here… just doesn’t feel right. It’s too quiet.”

“Right now, it feels okay,” Marinette shyly admitted. Adrien could feel this face flush at her words. 

For a minute, neither spoke. Adrien could hear her soft breaths over the phone. It was incredibly soothing, just listening to her gentle inhales and exhales.

“You should get some sleep, Marinette,” he finally said. Adrien loved the way her name rolled off his lips. “Thank you for the magazine. I’ll read it while you nap.”

“Can we... um, stay on the phone?” Marinette asked hesitantly, “...while I sleep? I know it's silly, but It won’t seem so quiet that way. You don’t have to say anything. I just… I don’t want to be alone.”

Adrien knew that feeling all too well. “Yeah,” he smiled. “I’ll stay. Sleep well, Marinette.”

“Good night, Adrien,” she yawned again. He didn’t have the heart to remind her it was still morning.

__

It was evening when Marinette and Adrien left the hospital. No brain injuries were found, nor had their blood analysis revealed any drugs. The doctors had no reason to keep them any longer. And so, with a clean bill of health, Marinette and Adrien were discharged.

Just like they promised, Sabine and Tom returned to the hospital to escort them home. Much to Marinette’s annoyance, Sabine sat between her and Adrien in the taxi ride. The journey home took twice as long as it should have, due to Paris still being in full party mode. Marinette rested her head against the window as she watched all the happy people celebrate in the street. She couldn’t help but feel a little felt out; Marinette loved parties, especially if it was an occasion to design a costume.

A few children ran by in homemade hero outfits. It was weird, though, to think that Paris had its own superheroes. It seemed like such a New York thing.

Once they arrived home, Marinette climbed the steps to her room with Adrien closely following her. She abruptly stopped when she reached the top. Marinette looked around as if she was seeing her room for the first time. There were objects all around that she didn’t recognize, as well as photos of people she didn’t know.

She felt her heartbeat quicken; this wasn’t right. There was a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. Her room  _ should _ feel familiar, but it felt foreign instead. Marinette looked over to Adrien; he looked just as bewildered as she did.

“I guess I never noticed all the boy things in my room,” Marinette said as she tapped a 10-kilo weight with her toe.

“I never noticed how truly pink my room was.” Adrien sighed quietly. He headed over to her chest in the corner. He casually opened it and began pulling out clothes. Clothes that Marinette didn’t recognize. She bit her lip. It was so bizarre, watching a teenage boy rummage through her things. But they weren’t really her things, were they? After he filled a backpack, Adrien went over to her sink and started gathering items there. Marinette racked her brain for words, but she couldn’t think of anything meaningful to say. She just watched Adrien pack in heavy silence.

Once Adrien zipped up his backpack, he turned to face her. Marinette chewed on her lip as dead air fell between them.

“This feels wrong,” Adrien finally whispered. 

Marinette swallowed; her throat suddenly felt tight. “I know. I hope I remember you soon. If I remember you, then you can come back, right?”

Adrien shrugged, “I think?”

“I guess this is goodbye, then?” Marinette shuffled her feet awkwardly.

Adrien looked away. “We’ll be back tomorrow. You know, to open the bakery.”

“Marinette? Adrien?” she heard her mother call from downstairs. “Please come down. It’s time for your father to leave.” 

Marinette looked up to meet Adrien’s eyes. There was a confused sadness there that broke her heart. He looked like a lost little kitten. More than anything, she wished she could take him in her arms and tell him it was going to be okay. 

Adrien acted like he wanted to say something, but he stopped himself. With a sigh, he hung his head and turned toward the stairs.

“Wait!” Marinette sprinted up the ladder of her bed and grabbed Mr. Kitty. She hauled the oversized plushie out of her bed and jumped back down to the floor. She noticed Adrien’s eyes were wide as she pushed it into his arms.

“I want you to have him.” she declared loudly. As soon as she spoke, Marinette became aware of how absurd it was to give a seventeen-year-old boy a giant stuffed animal. She bit her lip as she watched Adrien’s reaction.

His sad expression changed into a soft smile as he gently wrapped his arms around Mister Kitty. Adrien buried his nose in the fuzzy fabric and inhaled. “It smells like home,” he told her softly. “Thank you, Marinette.”

Together, they slowly headed downstairs and joined Tom and Sabine by the entry door. Her parents were wrapped in a tight embrace, gently rocking each other with their eyes shut. Marinette swallowed. She couldn’t remember the last time her parents spent a night away from each other. They both had teary eyes when they broke apart.

Then, Tom quickly scoped Marinette up into a big hug, lifting her off the ground. “Don’t worry, Marinette,” he said as he kissed the top of her hair. “I’ll take good care of him.”

Marinette squeezed back as she felt herself being lowered back to the ground. She watched her mother give Adrien a long, slow hug before she kissed his cheek. Marinette paused for a moment. How was she supposed to say goodbye to Adrien? Would a hug be too forward? But, a handshake seemed too impersonal. Marinette realized everyone was looking at her. She took a deep breath, then she stepped forward and placed a quick kiss on Adrien’s cheek.

His skin was warm on her lips and also slightly scratchy on her cheek. But the quick contact was enough to send tingles down her spine. Marinette flushed as he brought his fingers to the spot she had kissed just seconds ago.

“See you tomorrow, then?” he asked softly.

Marinette nodded. “Yeah. Tomorrow.”

She felt her mom slide an arm around her waist as she watched Adrien and her father leave. Marinette stood, staring at the door long after it had closed. Everything about this just felt wrong, but she couldn’t explain why. It was as if her heart was screaming not to let him go.

“Come on, sweetie,” Sabien gently led her away from the door. “A good night of sleep in your own bed is exactly what you need.”

“Am I going to remember him, Mom?” Marinette’s voice cracked as she asked.

“I hope so, dear,” Sabine leaned forward to kiss her forehead. “It just might take some time.”

Marinette bid her mother goodnight and headed back up to her room. She numbly changed into her pajamas and brushed her teeth. With heavy steps, she climbed the ladder to her loft bed and crawled into her cold sheets. Lying on her back, she gazed at the clouds through her skylight. 

Her stomach twisted with unease as she blinked away panicky tears. It was just too quiet! Outside, she could hear traffic noise. There was even a boat horn in the distance, but her heart still pounded in her ears. 

Marinette scrambled out of her bed and raced downstairs. Shaking, she stood outside her mom’s door and slowly knocked.

“Come in,” Sabine answered.

Marinette opened the door and wrapped her arms around her stomach. She felt hot tears fall on her forearms before she realized that she was crying. “Mom. Can I stay with you tonight?”

“Marinette, dear?” her mother sat up in bed. “Why are you crying? What’s wrong?”

“I don’t…” Marinette choked back a sob. “I don’t know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up: Flashbacks: The night Adrien became a Guardian. Adrien adores Carapace, trolls Nino with his new knowledge.
> 
> Extra special thank you to my beta this chapter. [Khanofallorcs. ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khanofallorcs)


	3. Flashback: The Night Adrien Became a Guardian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FLASHBACK. Marinette says the words that make Adrien a Guardian. They begin to plot to restore their memories. At school, Adrien ships AdriChat, flusters Nino. Marinette asks her parents an very important question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place immediately following [Chapter 28 of The Bravery of Adrien Agreste.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22458616/chapters/60545401) Marinette has just discovered Adrien is Chat Noir, and she breaks down because the Guardian amnesia will force her to forget him. Adrien begs to be made Guardian, too, so Marinette will not have to face her fate on her own. He promises that even without their memories, they will fall in love again. He begs Marinette for her help, so his wife won’t have to suffer alone.

“Please!” Adrien begged. “Please, help me!”

Marinette clung to him for dear life as sobs shook her body. In the last few minutes, her entire world had collapsed. Adrien was Chat Noir! The love of her life and her most trusted partner were the same person. Adrien was the most important person in her life, and she was going to forget him just as Fu had forgotten her.

It was just too terrible! Why would fate punish her like this? Wasn’t being Ladybug enough? Hadn’t she’d given enough? Fu had told her about his plans to make her Guardian, but he had also chosen Adrien as her partner. Fu knew she’d forget him, but decided to train her as Guardian anyway. Couldn’t he have found someone else?! She desperately wanted to hate him right now. But it wouldn’t do any good; he was just a clueless old man.

Marinette felt Adrien rock her and kiss the top of her head. She could tell by his soft sniffles that he was crying too. She hated that he was crying for her. Adrien had gone through so much in his short life, and now he wanted to add to his hardships.

Adrien wanted to be named Guardian, too.

How could she do that to him? After everything he suffered, how could she take away his memories of Chat Noir? Marinette buried her face in his shirt, inhaling deeply, knowing one day she’d forget this smell. She didn’t want this for him. Adrien deserved his happily ever after!

Marinette gulped. But, Adrien was asking her for this, begging even. He wanted it more than anything else in the world. If the situation was reversed, Marinette knew she’d never want her partner to face his fate alone. They could conquer anything, as long as they were together.

“Okay,” Marinette finally whispered.

“Okay?” Adrien released her and jumped back excitedly. “You’ll really do it?”

Marinette nodded, squinting at his enthusiasm. “I don’t see why you're so happy about it. It’s a horrible burden.”

“But it’s one we will share together, Milady,” Adrien reached over to grip her hand. “You and me against the world, remember?”

Marinette weakly chuckled as she wiped her face with her sleeve. “I remember.”

“Plagg, Tikki! You don’t need to hide anymore,” Adrien called out in the darkness. “Tell me how I do this. How do I become a Guardian, too?”

Suddenly, the light in the room turned on as the two Kwamis came out of hiding.

“Marinette just needs to name you a Guardian in the presence of a Kwami,” Tikki answered sweetly.

“That’s it?” Adrien asked curiously. “There isn’t a ritual of anything.”

“Nope. That’s it?” Tikki replied with a big smile on her face.

“You want to do this now?” Suddenly Marinette became nervous. Becoming a Guardian wasn’t something Adrien could ever take back. But then, she suddenly remembered she was talking to Chat Noir. Jumping in headfirst was precisely like her partner. 

“Absolutely, Milady.” Adrien reached up and gently stroked the hairs away from her eyes. “I don’t want you on your own a second longer.”

Marinette fidgeted nervously, “Okay then. Adrien, I make-”

“No, no, no.” Adrien interrupted. “We can do better than that. Stand up.” He rose to his feet and motioned for her to do the same. Marinette’s legs struggled to react. They had fallen asleep from sitting on the floor for so long. Slowly, she staggered to a stand.

“What are you doing?” Marinette asked as Adrien grabbed her shoulders and positioned her directly in front of him.

“You’ll see,” he winked.

Marinette eyed him suspiciously.

Adrien grabbed her hands and cleared his throat. “Repeat after me. I, Marinette Agreste.”

“I, Marinette A-” the word caught in her throat. She broke into a sly grin at her sneaky kitty. Marinette raised her eyebrows and cleared her throat. “I, Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”

Adrien gave her a cheeky smile before he sobered. After a moment, he continued softly, “Take you, Adrien, to be my co-Guardian, my husband, and my partner in all things.”

Marinette’s heart leaped to her throat as her eyes grew blurry. Of course, her romantic partner would turn this into vows. Yet, she found herself being swept up in a whirlwind of emotions. She wanted to weep, dance, and laugh all at the same time. But she steadied herself and gazed back into his green, tear-filled eyes.

“I take you, Adrien,” Marinette paused for a moment, inhaling a deep breath. There would be no turning back now. “To be my co-Guardian, my husband, and my partner in all things.”

She saw his chest shake with a sob as a tear rolled down his cheek. Marinette squeezed his hands as she felt her face twist with emotion. Oh no! She was about to ugly cry again.

“That was so beautiful!” sighed Tikki.

“Meh…” Plagg added.

“Your turn,” Marinette shyly whispered.

“What?” Adrien cocked his head in confusion. “But I don’t need-” A slow smile started to form on his face.

Marinette straightened her posture. “Okay, repeat after me. I, Adrien Dupain-Cheng.”

Adrien chuckled. “You say it as a joke, but I would gladly take your name.” With a proud smile, he cleared his throat and repeated. “I, Adrien Dupain-Cheng.”

Marinette giggled. “Take you, Marinette, to be my co-Guardian, my wife, and my partner in all things.”

“Take you, Marinette, to be my co-Guardian,” Adrien dropped one of Marinette’s hands and wrapped his arm around her waist. 

“My wife,” he continued, raising her hand to his lips. While looking into her eyes, he kissed her knuckles. Adrien's expression held such longing, such adoration. He dropped her hand and pulled her close, leaning his forehead against hers.

“And my partner in all things,” he whispered against her lips. 

Shivers cascaded through Marinette’s body as she felt his breath. An instant later, his mouth was on hers. Marinette wrapped her arms around his shoulders, kissing him back with all her might. No force on Earth could make her hold back now.

“Eww…” Plagg whined. “I’m out of here!”

Marinette heard the tiny black Kwami zip away, probably into the floor. Soon, she felt Adrien’s warm hands slide under her shirt, caressing the skin of her back. Marinette eagerly pushed his over-shirt off his shoulders. Suddenly, she broke the kiss and turned to her Kwami. 

“Uh, Tikki? Why don’t you join Plagg.”

__

“Will our memories really be gone?” Adrien asked as he idly played with Marinette’s hair. He had no idea what time it was, but it seemed like Tom should be opening the bakery soon. They hadn’t slept yet, even though they were both exhausted. Instead, Adrien was snuggling his wife under the covers of their bed. Marinette rested her head on his bare shoulder. “I mean… when this is all over. Will they really be erased?”

“What do you mean?” Marinette asked before a yawn silenced her.

“The magic that prevented me from seeing you,” Adrien went on. “It will be the same magic that takes our memories, right?”

“I don’t want to think about that right now. There are many more enjoyable things on my mind.” Marinette tilted her head up and started kissing his neck. Okay, that made it slightly harder to concentrate, but Adrien could easily think through this attempted distraction.

“But think about it. After Fu lost his- hey!” A sharp pinch on his neck startled him. Adrien cranked his neck down to see a smug-looking Marinette. “Did you just bite me?”

“‘Course not. I didn’t use any teeth. Ooohh,” She hissed, rubbing his sore skin. “I may have left a mark.”

Adrien squinted at her. “Is this payback?”

Marinette slowly climbed on top of him, straddling his waist. “Maybe a little,” she admitted. She began planting more kisses on the other side of his neck.

Adrien closed his eyes, wanting nothing more than to pause and enjoy her kisses. But he would not be distracted. He could remain strong… Okay, maybe there was time for a little kiss break.

“You know,” Adrien said as he placed his hands on Marinette’s thighs. “Two can play at that game.”

“Good,” she whispered, biting his earlobe. “It’s more fun that way.”

Suddenly, Adrien wrapped his arms tightly around her back. He sat up, slightly straining against the extra weight on his chest. Then with one fluid motion, he twisted his body around and flung Marinette down on her back. She giggled as Adrien started to pepper her neck with kisses.

“Chat Noir wasn’t so gentle,” she teased as she scratched her fingernails along his back.

Adrien grabbed her wrists and raised them high above her head, pushing them into the soft pillow. He lowered his face to her neck and attacked, raking his teeth against her smooth skin. Marinette gasped as she wiggled beneath him, breaking into an occasional laugh.

“You seem to like this,” Adrien mused after he left his fourth mark.

“Maybe I like it when you take charge?” She arched her back in appreciation. “Being the responsible one is draining after a while.”

“Will Paris see more of Mr. Bug, then?” Adrien moved his kisses to her jaw.

“Well, you _do_ look good in spots.”

“Not as good as you in black leather,” Adrien nuzzled her nose with his own before he kissed her deeply. Marinette responded eagerly, gently humming as he entwined his tongue with hers. Adrien broke the kiss abruptly.

“So, as I was saying... After Fu lost his memories, Wayzz hid from him. Why would he do that?”

Marinette groaned as she squirmed beneath him. “Do we _really_ have to talk about this?”

“I’ve got you pinned,” Adrien gave her an evil wink.

“Fine.” Marinette rolled her eyes. “Wayzz hid so an old man wouldn’t freak out about a flying turtle,” she answered flatly.

“He was talking to a magic ladybug-girl and catboy. A flying turtle wouldn’t have seen that strange.”

“Where are you going with this?” Marinette cocked her head.

“I think Wayzz hid because he didn’t want to risk the magic breaking. The magic that was keeping Fu safe.”

Adrien released Marinette’s wrists as she blinked back in confusion.

“I don’t think our memories will be gone.” Adrien continued. “I think they will just be hidden from us.”

Marinette sighed. “The result will be the same, though.”

“It doesn’t have to be,” Adrien grinned excitedly. “We can leave evidence, enough that our minds can overcome the magic. Just like when you found the charm.”

The corner of Marinette’s mouth turned up in a sneaky smile. “That would be breaking the rules?”

“Just a little.” Adrien felt his heart beat faster. “Our memories. I don’t think they have to be gone forever. I think we can get them back.”

“The Order of the Guardians wouldn’t like that. They will probably be watching us after we give back the Miracle Box.”

“Okay. So we won't remember right away.” Adrien mused for a moment. “We can leave ourselves… something like a time capsule.”

Marinette looked like she was considering this. “Do you really think it will work?”

“Milady, what have we got to lose?” 

____

With a giddy smile, Marinette climbed the steps of the school, tightly holding her husband’s hand. They had only slept an hour, but Marinette didn’t feel sleepy. She felt as if she could take on the world. Suddenly, Adrien stopped before they reached the top of the stairs. Marinette spun around to see what was wrong, but her kitty just smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist. 

When standing on the lower step, Adrien’s eyes were level with her own. Marinette grinned. His lips were at her level, too. She draped her arms around his neck and planted a long, slow kiss on his lips.

“Are you ready for this?” Marinette asked as she pulled away. “Last week, these were just your friends. Now, you know their identities. You’re keeping their secrets, too. Don’t let it slip that you know.”

“I’ll do my best,” Adrien gave her a cheeky smile. “Cat’s honor.”

Marinette playfully booped his nose before she gave him one last kiss. They had agreed to keep their kisses in school to a minimum, at least for now. Marinette adjusted the blue scarf around Adrien’s neck before checking her own. With a giggle, she turned to head inside, tightly holding Adrien’s hand.

They raced to class with minutes to spare; most of their classmates were already in their seats. Marinette couldn’t wipe the smile off her face as she slid next to Alya.

“The scarf again?” Alya eyed Marinette suspiciously. “Oh my god! Did Chat Noir come back? Girl, you need to tell him you’re married now.”

Marinette winced, remembering the last time she wore a scarf to school. Along with everything else, they definitely got carried away with the neck kisses last night.

“I told you I didn’t mind sharing.” Adrien twisted around in his seat and grinned up at Alya.

“Wait!” Alya’s eyes grew wide. “Adrien’s wearing a scarf, too!” 

Marinette chuckled nervously.

Alya looked back and forth between Adrien and Marinette. “Did Chat Noir visit _both_ of you last night?”

“He’s quite the kisser, you know?” Adrien winked, bringing his palm to his chest. “Even I couldn’t resist his charms.”

Alya's jaw dropped.

“And such an appetite too.” Adrien purred. “A specimen of male virility.”

Marinette glared at her husband. Had he always been so Chat-like? That identity magic must have been working overtime. “He’s joking. It was only us last night.”

“But it isn’t fair, not really.” Adrien continued, ignoring Marinette completely. “It’s easy to look sexy in black leather. Though, it takes a special type of man to look good in green. I always thought Carapace deserved far more love.”

Nino sputtered and began coughing.

“Oh! I think he gets plenty,” Alya smiled and rested her chin on her hand. “I hear that Rena Rouge is quite fond of him.”

“I’d ship it,” Adrien responded cheerfully.

“Me, too!” Alya agreed. 

Marinette groaned.

“Who would you say you ship more, Alya? Ladybug and Chat Noir. Or Carapace and Rena Rouge.” Adrien just seemed so proud of himself.

Marinette hid her face behind her fingers. “I’ve created such a troll.”

Soon, she felt Adrien pull her wrist away from her face. He held her hand gently before he planted a long, slow kiss on her knuckles. Marinette narrowed her eyes at him in mock annoyance. Then, she reached down and ruffled his perfect hair.

“There’s something different between you two,” Alya stated. “Even since Friday.”

Marinette gulped. _You could say that. Damn, we were trying to be subtle, too!_

“I’ve agreed to marry him,” Marinette announced, smoothing his hair back into place.

“Uh…” Alya looked confused. “You’ve already done that.”

“Only a civil ceremony.” Adrien corrected. “Father wants to throw us a big fancy wedding. Of course, everyone here will be invited.”

A loud, high pitched squeal filled the classroom. Alya clamped her hands over her mouth to try to soften the offending sound. Suddenly, the whole classroom was looking at them. 

“Girls!” Alya happily exclaimed as she turned around to face Rose, Myléne, and Juleka. “They are going to have a real wedding!”

A chorus of squeals soon followed as Marinette and Adrien found themselves surrounded by their classmates. Everyone was talking at once, but Marinette’s eyes were focused on Adrien’s. He was smiling back at her, but there was the smallest hint of sadness in his eyes. Instantly, Marinette knew what he was thinking. If Hawkmoth’s defeat came soon, there wouldn’t be much point in a wedding. 

And Marinette _really_ wanted to marry him.

Marinette took a deep breath and swallowed. She wasn’t going to think about the Guardian amnesia right now. She was going to live every day to the fullest. And part of that was marrying the most amazing person she had ever met. In front of the whole world.

“You’ll design the most amazing dress!” Marinette heard Rose say. “Like a princess, in a big, white, sparkly gown.”

“White is so boring,” Marinette winked. “Maybe I’ll use another color.”

“Oh, please let it be red,” Adrien said as he bit his lip.

“Well, it is the traditional color for Chinese weddings,” Marinette turned to her friends. Adrien was really pushing the limits of the identity magic. 

“Who says you can’t have more than one?” Alya pipped up. “I hear it's trendy for celebs to have one dress for the ceremony and another for the reception. This is your chance to get your designs out there, girl! I can’t wait to hear your ideas. Oh! What are you guys doing for lunch?”

Marinette looked over to Adrien. She felt her face heat up as he met her gaze.

“We already have plans for lunch.” Adrien beamed proudly. “A shower.”

“A shower?” Alya repeated, cocking her eyebrow.

“Of course, lunch is the only time we’re guaranteed Tom and Sabine will be downstairs,” Adrien explained. “Marinette won’t have to be quiet.”

Marinette cringed. “You’re oversharing!”

“Dude,” Nino shook his head. “This is totally why they don’t allow 16-year-olds to get married.”

—

At lunchtime, Marinette and Adrien headed back to the bakery, hand in hand. They had really _tried_ to keep their kisses to a minimum in school. But there were just so many enticing closets and secret corners of the library. Once they entered the stairwell, Marinette released his hand.

“You go on up.” Marinette rolled up on her toes to kiss his cheek. “I need to talk to my parents about something.”

“I don’t mind waiting for you.” Adrien offered sweetly.

“Nah. It’s just boring, daughter stuff.”

“Well then, I’ll be waiting, Milady.” Adrien bowed dramatically before he leaped up the stairs. Marinette rolled her eyes, thankful he hadn’t tried any of that at school. She pushed open the backdoor to the bakery, relieved to find it free of any customers. Her parents both smiled as she approached the counter. Marinette hesitated for a moment, wringing her hands.

“Mom? Dad? Um, if you have a minute, can I ask you guys something?”

Sabine paled. “Oh, no! Get the door, Tom.”

Marinette watched in surprise as her father sprinted to the front door. With shaking hands, he flipped the open sign to closed. Sabine swiftly walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist, burying his face in her chest. Marinette watched her parents with wide eyes, not knowing what to make of their strange behavior.

“I, um, wanted to talk to you about Adrien and-” she heard her father sniffle. _Oh, my God! Were those tears?_ “Okay, what’s wrong with you, guys?”

“I’m just not ready to be a grandpa!” Tom wailed.

“WHAT? NO! I’m not…” Marinette’s hands flew out as her jaw dropped. “Why would you think that?!”

“The last time you ‘asked’ us for something, you ended up married.” Sabine wiped her eyes. “Forgive us if we’re a little paranoid now.”

“You think that Adrien and I are…?” Marinette winced. “You let me marry Adrien, believing we’d be having sex?”

Sabine cocked her head. “Are you trying to tell us you’re not?”

Marinette covered her burning face with her hands. This had turned into the most awkward conversation of her life. “But, when we asked, I told you it was just going to be on paper, a pretend marriage to emancipate Adrien.”

“Honey,” Tom looked over with doubt in his eyes. “I don’t think anyone in that room believed that.”

Marinette bit her lip, dropping her hands from her face. _Well, I believed it at the time._

“Um, that’s kinda what I wanted to talk to you two about, but I guess you already knew.” Marinette steadied herself and took a deep breath. “What’s between Adrien and me... isn’t pretend.”

Her parents nodded, waiting for her to continue.

Marinette felt her throat tighten. “Mom, Dad? If something happens to me, can you promise that you will take care of Adrien?”

“What?” Sabine’s eyebrows rose in shock. “You two are young and healthy. Nothing is going to happen.”

“You don’t know that,” Marinette whispered as she felt her chin quiver. She hated that she couldn’t warn her parents about what was to come. “If something were to happen to me, Adrien’s only other family is in London. And, it’s just… he can’t go back to his father. No matter what!”

Marinette blinked back tears as she stared at her parents. “Please, promise you’ll take care of him.”

Tom walked forward and wrapped his big arms around her. “We told Adrien that he’s family now. And we meant it.” Marinette squeezed her eyes shut as she returned the embrace. She felt her father kiss the top of her head.

“But, sweetie, you’re scaring us.” She felt her mom rub her back. “Where is this coming from, all of the sudden?”

“I just love him so much,” Marinette choked out. “I don’t want him ever to be alone again.”

“We know you love him,” Sabine assured her daughter. She gently pushed the hair away from Marinette’s eyes. “Just please,” Sabine gave her a teasing look. “No babies yet.”

Marinette chuckled through her tears. “Okay, Mom. No babies.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Hmm…. I haven’t quite decided yet. How much of their Guardian time do you want to read? An empowered Adrien talking to his father, a reluctant Chat Noir phoning in battles, date nights with Kaalki?
> 
> Coming up: A big wedding. A hawkmoth defeat. Ladybug says goodbye to Alya. Adrien and Marinette find themselves alone on her balcony. And, of course, what became of their box of memories.
> 
> Extra special thank you to my beta this chapter. [Khanofallorcs. ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khanofallorcs)


	4. Flashback: A Dinner with Gabriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions run high as Adrien dines with his father for the first time after his emancipation. (Takes place days after Adrien became Guardian)

Adrien stared at the tall metal gate outside his father’s mansion, his old home. He deeply inhaled the crisp night air, trying to calm his nerves. When he exhaled, he saw his breath in a big cloud of white. There were a few more days until it was technically winter, but the night temperatures were already below freezing. But that wasn’t the only reason Adrien was shivering.

_ It’s just a place _ , Adrien reminded himself.  _ It has no power over me. Just like… him. _

It had been over a month since he had been within its walls, but the memories were still very raw. So much of his life had happened here, his entire childhood, and pretty much every memory of his mother. Not to mention all the strained interactions with his father. And lonely days isolated in his room. It was a life he had desperately wanted to get away from. 

But now, he was back. At Nathalie’s invitation, Adrien was going to dine with his father tonight. A first step in rebuilding a relationship. He had agreed to come without hesitation. But now, as he stood in front of the large gate, all he wanted to do was run.

“Are you okay, Adrien?” Marinette asked. “It isn’t too late to change your mind.”

“We’ve faced Hawkmoth together,” he smiled weakly. “I think we can manage dinner with my father.”

“Just remember, if he doesn’t behave himself,” Marinette raised a fist. “Ladybug might have to bust in through the windows and teach him some manners.”

Adrien narrowed his eyes at her.

“I won’t hurt him… much.” Marinette teased. “Maybe just tie him to the Eiffel Tower for the night. Let him feel what it’s like to spend a cold night outside.”

“Be nice,” Adrien warned. “He’s your father-in-law now.”

“I think I’d rather have Hawkmoth,” Marinette muttered under her breath, but Adrien heard her anyway.

Adrien pushed the intercom button, and instantly he heard the mechanical click of the gate unlocking. Marinette wrapped an arm around his waist, and together they walked across the courtyard. When they reached the top of the steps, Nathalie was already waiting for them at the door.

“Your father was not expecting you for another twenty minutes,” Nathalie stated, seemingly surprised. “Shall I go fetch him?”

“It’s okay, Nathalie. I know we are early,” Adrien flashed her his brightest smile. “I thought I’d show Marinette my old room.”

Nathalie gave a quick nod. “Of course.”

Adrien felt himself begin to sweat as he crossed the foyer. He briefly glanced to the spot a Christmas tree would have been. After this mother disappeared, Adrien had always been the one to decorate for the season. He wasn’t surprised to see it empty. A familiar ache started to fill his chest as he climbed the stairs. So many times, his room was used as a punishment. A place to be sent to, when his father tired of him. With each step, Adrien’s feet grew heavier and heavier.

He felt his whole body tense as he walked through the doorway of his old room. It was exactly as he had left it; even the piano was still out. But something about being back in this oversized room again made him feel small. Adrien shut his eyes and inhaled deeply. It was only a room- a place from his past, nothing more.

“Are you okay?” Marinette squeezed his hand.

Adrien opened his eyes and looked over at his wife. Her beautiful eyes were full of concern. Softly nodding, he kissed her forehead then walked over to the piano. After sitting down, Adrien lifted the dust cover and placed his fingertips on the keys. So many thousands of hours he had spent here. He gave a glance to the portrait of his mother, closed his eyes, and began to play.

It was a song he knew by heart, one of his mother’s favorites. He felt Marinette wrap her arms around his shoulders, resting her cheek against his neck. He smiled when she started to hum along to the Christmas melody. 

“My mother loved Christmas,” Adrien said as he continued to play. “I think she loved the songs the most. Even since I can remember, we would sneak out on Christmas eve and go to a midnight mass at  The Basilica of Saint Clotilde , just for the carols.”

“It sounds like a wonderful memory,” Marinette moved to sit down beside him on the bench.

“They have this huge pipe organ. When it plays, you can feel it deep in your chest. The first time I remember going, I was really young.” Adrien’s fingers continued to dance on the keys. “I can even remember sitting on Mom’s lap.” He smiled softly. “I think those Christmases with my mom are what made me fall in love with music. Father wanted me to learn the piano, but I never did it for him. I played for her.”

Marinette didn’t respond. She looked down at the keys with a sad expression on her face.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, removing his fingers from the piano.

“It’s just that…” Marinette paused to bite her lip. “Why did you have to sneak out?”

“It’s not something Father would have allowed,” Adrien sighed. “Yeah, I know. It’s kinda messed up now that I think about it. But I didn’t know any better at the time.”

He noticed Marinette looking at the picture of his mother. “But your mother was different?” she asked.

“Yeah, she was different,” Adrien glanced around at his cavernous room. “Mom was the only thing soft in a world full of hard edges.”

Marinette took his hand and lifted it to her lips. Slowly, she placed a soft kiss on the top of his knuckles. Adrien watched her intensely. It was the first time she’d done that; he found it mesmerizing.

“I like soft things,” Adrien admitted with a sly smile.

“Oh?” Marinette raised an eyebrow. “Are you calling me soft?”

“Parts of you. Some of my favorite parts.” Adrien chuckled as she wrinkled her face. “Your hands. Your voice.”

“Oooh,” she pursed her mouth. “Nice save.”

“Your lips.” Adrien pulled her into his lap, his hand creeping up her thigh. “your-”

“Hey,” Marinette interrupted. “You need to lock the door if you want to try any of that.”

Adrien sighed and rested his forehead against her collarbone. “I’ve had enough locked doors for one lifetime.”

“Yeah,” Marinette agreed. “You have.”

Adrien inhaled deeply, focusing on the smell of Marinette’s skin. He wanted… no, needed to be distracted. Being back here felt suffocating. The air just felt too thick and heavy, nothing like his new home. He hadn’t even seen his father yet, and already he wanted to escape. Adrien tightly wrapped his arms around his wife, squeezing his eyes shut.

“What’s wrong?” Marinette whispered as she kissed his temple.

“I don’t want to be back here,” Adrien whispered.

“Then why are we here?” Marinette backed away until she met his eyes. “You don’t owe your father a relationship. He’s been distant... and cruel.”

“I know, I know… but this isn’t about him. It’s about me.” Adrien exhaled, trying to think of a way to explain. “It’s proving to myself that he no longer has power over me. And… it’s also about being the person I want to be. And that person wants to help him. He isn’t happy; I’m not sure he has ever been. I want to show him that the world is a beautiful place, even with all its imperfections.”

“And if he doesn’t listen, you can’t force someone to change.”

Adrien laughed dryly. “I don’t think Father will listen. But he will  _ see _ me. He’ll see that I’m happier now. Maybe, that might start him on a different path. But if it doesn’t work, Then, at least I know I tried.”

Marinette smoothed his hair away from his eyes. “I just don’t want to see you hurt.”

“I know. But it’s different now.” Adrien tilted his head toward her hand. “He can’t control me anymore.”

“That doesn’t mean he can’t hurt you,” she whispered. “Words can be painful, too.”

“Only if I let them.” 

Marinette lowered her hand to his chest, resting her palm over his heart. “I’m not sure he’s done anything to deserve your compassion.”

“I wouldn’t be much of a hero if I only helped the people who deserved it,” Adrien answered back, resting his forehead to hers.

“I love you so much,” Marinette breathed against his lips.

Adrien leaned in to kiss his wife when suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Marinette jumped off his lap.

“Well,” Adrien stood up and turned towards the door. “Here goes nothing.”

Marinette grinned, taking his hand. “Remember, you’re not alone. Now, you have Ladybug at your side.”

Adrien shook his head. “No, I have something even better.”

Marinette cocked an eyebrow. “What can be better than Ladybug?”

Adrien winked. “I have a Marinette.”

With a giggle, Marinette stepped forward and tipped her chin up. It was her subtle, wordless way of asking for a kiss. Adrien lowered his mouth to hers for a quick kiss as they headed toward the door.

Once outside the bedroom, Adrien immediately spotted his father in the foyer. His heart started beating loudly in his ears. The last time they had spoken, Gabriel had denied Adrien’s emancipation and demanded that he return home. Adrien held Marinette’s hand tightly as they walked down the stairs.

Gabriel didn’t smile as they approached. His face was neutral as he stood beside Nathalie.

“Welcome, Adrien, Marinette,” Gabriel spoke formally.

Adrien’s mouth felt dry as he swallowed. His father towered over him; he always had. As he gripped Marinette’s hand tightly, Adrien straightened his shoulders and held his head high. He looked Gabriel directly in the eyes as he extended his hand to his father. “Thank you for having us.”

Gabriel blinked for a moment, dumbly staring down at Adrien’s hand. He understood his father’s hesitation. Truthfully, he had never shaken his father's hand before. The hugs he had exchanged with his father were few and far between, and Adrien knew they were not there yet. He knew the gesture was an overly formal way to greet his father, but it just seemed more appropriate than all the other options.

After a long pause, Gabriel finally grasped his hand and quickly shook it.

“Thank you for having us. Mr. Agreste,” Marinette shyly stepped forward. Gabriel awkwardly bent down to exchange stiff cheek kisses.

“Under the circumstances, I believe ‘Gabriel’ would be more appropriate,” he corrected.

Adrien felt a pang of defensiveness for his wife; he wished his father could be a bit more inviting. Marinette nodded. “Yes, of course. G...Gabriel.”

A heavy silence hung in the air. Adrien chewed on his lip, wondering if anyone actually  _ wanted _ to be there. Nathalie finally spoke up.

“We’ve had a lot to discuss these past weeks. I believe your father had something to say to you.”

Adrien saw his father’s jaw tighten. Several seconds passed before he spoke. “The situation with Miss Rossi…” he paused to frown at Natalie. “The situation should have been handled... differently.”

_ Was this some sort of apology?  _ Adrien raised his eyebrows. His father never admitted to being wrong. Well, technically, he wasn’t admitting to any fault here. Still, it surprised Adrien to hear anything close to humility.

“Shall we head to the dining room?” Nathalie gestured to the room off the foyer.

“Will you be joining us, Ms. Sancoeur?” Marinette politely asked as they made their way towards the dining room.

“You may call me Nathalie. And no, I never join the family for meals.”

“Well, a lot of things are different now,” Adrien offered. “Unless Father has an objection, I would love it if you dined with us.”

He saw his father exchange a look with Nathalie. Adrien sighed. They were all adults here. Or, at least, adults and emancipated minors. And he was through pretending that there wasn’t something between his father and Nathalie.

“Thank you,” Nathalie responded. “That would be lovely.” 

Within a minute, another place setting was added at the large dinner table. They all sat down together as the chef started to bring out the first course. Adrien racked his mind for what exactly he should say to his father. So much of their relationship had relied on Gabriel managing every aspect of his life. How did normal sons talk to their fathers?

“So... “ Adrien began hesitantly. “How have you been, Father?”

“As well as can be expected,” he answered bluntly.

Nathalie cleared her throat.

“I’ve been well,” Gabriel corrected himself.

Several moments of silence passed before Nathalie spoke.

“As you are aware, this time of year is always busy. The spring lines are ready to hit the stores, and we are already ahead in sales for December. Due to the unforeseen publicity caused by… by your marriage, the brand has soared in popularity.“

Adrien shifted in his seat. He was aware of the media attention on him and Marinette, but he had never considered his marriage might help his father’s business. 

“Have you thought any more about your father’s offer?” Nathalie asked. 

“For a wedding?” Adrien looked over to Marinette, squeezing her hand under the table. “Yes. We would love a chance to exchange vows in front of everyone.”

Marinette’s cheeks turned pink as she shyly looked down at her plate.

Gabriel fidgeted, obviously uncomfortable. “Very well. I’m sure Nathalie can take care of the details.”

“Perhaps we could announce the wedding next week at the annual Bourgeois Christmas gala?” Nathalie took out her tablet. “Of course, you and Marinette would be encouraged to attend.”

Adrien squirmed. A public appearance with his father? That would, no doubt, generate more publicity. A simple press release would have the same effect for announcing a wedding. It didn’t seem like his father was through using him yet. Still, Adrien deviously thought, it might be amusing seeing his father in the same room as Mayor Bourgeois, the man responsible for granting his emancipation. 

“Umm... next week?” Marinette asked. “I don’t have anything to wear.”

Nathalie’s face softened. “I think we can help with that.”

“The Tsurugis will be there,” Gabriel stated, flatly. “Will that be a problem?”

Adrien met his father’s eyes. “I don’t see why it would be; Marinette and I are both friends with Kagami.”

Gabriel dropped his gaze to his food. “So... you’ve spoken with Ms. Tsurugi since you…?” 

Adrien waited for his father to finish the sentence, curious if Gabriel would acknowledge his marriage. Once it became evident that his father wasn’t going to continue, Adrien responded. “Yes. We’re still friends, but I don’t see her as much anymore without fencing.”

“I wasn’t aware you quit.”

Adrien was silent for a moment. There wasn’t anything especially aggressive in his father’s words, but Adrien started to feel defensive anyway. Adrien swallowed and took a deep breath to calm his nerves. “I plan to rejoin once I can afford the gear.”

“You may take your gear with you when you leave.” His father didn’t look up as he cut a piece of meat. “I have no use for it.”

Inwardly, Adrien winced at the bitterness in his voice, but he kept his face as neutral as possible. He wiped his sweaty palms on his thighs. Ignoring his father’s tone, Adrien forced a smile. “Thank you, Father.”

The air was tense and heavy. No one spoke for a minute. The clinks of silverware on the plates echoed in Adrien’s ears.

“So, Marinette,” Nathalie finally broke the silence. “Did you have a date in mind for the wedding?”

“Not really.” Marinette shrugged nervously. “Spring might be nice when everything is in bloom. Plus, it will be enough time for my family in China to get travel visas.”

“The cherry blossoms peak in mid-April. Perhaps when I make inquiries, I can aim for then. Do you have a venue in mind?”

“Um…” Marinette took a hesitant breath. “Perhaps you could look into  the Basilica of Saint Clotilde?”

Adrien’s fork stopped midway to his mouth.

“Why there?” Gabriel inquired, raising an eyebrow. 

“It holds some fond memories.” Marinette’s eyes met Adrien’s. “Of someone who can’t be with us.”

Adrien had to blink back tears from his eyes as he felt his heart swell with emotion. Marinette was trying to include his mother in the only way she knew  how. Was it even possible to fall more in love with this girl?

“I see,” Gabriel responded politely. 

“They… they have a midnight mass for Christmas,” Marinette stammered. “I was thinking about taking Adrien for… for the music. I hear they have an amazing organ. Would you two like to join us?”

For several moments, Gabriel just stared back at her blankly. Then, his gaze slightly softened. “Adrien's mother used to love that place. Perhaps, though, a symphony might be more appropriate.”

“I’d like that,” Adrien replied. He knew that the visibility of a shared box would further help his father’s image. But still, he never had attended a symphony with his father before. Gabriel usually stayed away from anything public. Adrien couldn’t ignore that his father was willing to go outside his comfort zone.

Throughout the rest of dinner, Nathalie and Marinette continued to carry most of the conversation. Adrien was incredibly thankful for his wife’s knowledge of fashion. She and Nathalie talked about everything from upcoming trends to pattern building. His father responded to questions when asked, but made no attempt to keep the conversation alive. 

But that wasn’t to say Gabriel wasn’t making an effort. Adrien suspected that his father was restraining himself on more than one occasion. There were no threats, no outright denial of Adrien’s marriage. Perhaps, silence was all Adrien could hope for right now. After all, people don’t change overnight.

Finally, after they finished the final course, they bid their stiff goodbyes. Adrien grabbed his fencing gear from his room. Then found himself walking much faster than usual across the courtyard. Finally, when they reached the street, Adrien let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding.

“Well?” Marinette turned to him. “How do you feel?”

“Like I can breathe again,” Adrien tilted his head toward the sky and inhaled deeply. He gazed up at the sparse stars in the sky. “Still, it could have gone a lot worse.”

“Yeah,” Marinette winked. “No one got Akumatized.”

“I still feel a bit restless,” Adrien admitted. “Wanna race to the top of the Eiffel Tower?”

“A race?” Marinette’s face lit up. “What does the winner get?”

“A backrub,” Adrien bounced his eyebrows in mock seduction.

His wife giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck, lifting her face to his. “A backrub? That’s it?” 

“A very sexy backrub,” Adrien added as he kissed her. He loved how warm her lips felt in the brisk night air. Suddenly, she twisted out of his arms and sprinted down the street. Adrien blinked back at her in confusion.

“See you at the top!” Marinette loudly taunted as she ran down the street.

Adrien knew he wasn’t going to win this one, but he didn’t mind at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: A wedding.
> 
> Coming up: Ladybug's goodbye to Alya. Adrien visits Gabriel without his memories. Adrien and Marinette find themselves alone on her balcony. The aftermath of Hawkmoth’s defeat. And, of course, what became of their box of memories.
> 
> Extra special thank you to my beta this chapter. [Khanofallorcs. ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khanofallorcs)

**Author's Note:**

> Want to join an [Miraculous Fanworks Discord?](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) and talk Miraculous Ladybug, make friends, get help on your fanfictions, fanarts, or cosplay?


End file.
